


野莓与血案有什么关系。

by ToT42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: 关于被死神分裂成双子兄弟以封印魔力的黑魔王，与成为兄弟二人伴侣的救世主之间的日常故事。





	野莓与血案有什么关系。

事情的开端是在又一个不见炽阳且白云朵朵的周末午后，救世主要处理昨天摘下的过量野莓。用手捣，厌倦了。用魔法，可他久违的闲。于是他变出一个大盆子，扛着满满一盆莓子，到树下踩果酱。撑着树干的救世主垂着头，露出脖子后面一片泛着小麦色光泽的肌肤，让路过的哥哥魔王非常的垂涎。  
哥哥：你在干嘛。   
救世主抬起了套着塑料袋的左脚，暗红的汁水滴滴滑落。   
哥哥：真恶心，我可不要吃这玩意。   
救世主：你放屁，在床上你连我的脚趾都敢舔。   
哥哥：……说什么脏话。   
救世主不置可否地哼了一声，无视了疯狂暗示的哥哥，这可是在俩兄弟觉醒了某方面渴望之后他难得的休闲时光。

哥哥怎么会不懂呢，他明白有时候直球就是比含蓄更能捕获到猎物，但是没有魔力的哥哥并打不过身体锻炼得倍儿棒的救世主，于是只得转身离开。

然后伙同弟弟一起将救世主诓进了屋里，再狠狠地折腾了后者。

而救世主在第二天的晨光中流着口水醒来的时候才想起，因为各种各样的事情，他忘了将昨天的果泥端进来了。

出去一看，发现盆子里的东西已经被路过的动物或神奇动物给吃光了。

 

这就是开端。

 

几天后，救世主将挚友之一的万事通约出来喝咖啡，顺便谈起了双倍的魔王、双倍的折磨。延长夜晚的春宵只要偶尔有一两次就足够了，放任自如的话魔王们在完成考验之前就会先将救世主从随同永生的诅咒中解脱出来了吧……虽说也并非不好，但救世主不要面子的吗——

“不好意思Harry，和你太熟了以致于有时我都忘了你还有那根东西。” 

万事通端起杯子啜了一口。

“……”救世主，“……谢谢？”

那么事情就好办了。

“唔……这样那样……我想要再增加一个…这个……”救世主回想着之前和兄弟俩一起观看的爱情动作影像，面无表情地用手指比了个圈圈，“一个接一个太浪费（睡眠）时间了，我觉得一起上可能会节省一点。”

真是了不得的解决问题方法呢，万事通也失去了表情。

“不过这应该是不可能的，反正该不会在哪本志怪里正好有这么一种咒语，然后又正好让你知道了吧？”

“知道啊。”

“…………..”

总的来说，救世主的苦恼几乎要解决了。

 

过后，万事通将咒语寄给了救世主，即使家里没有人，救世主还是偷偷摸摸地在卫生间里试了。   
“这咒语会维持多久？”   
“这……并没有写明具体时间呢……”   
在身体发生变化之后，以曾为直男的好奇心在镜子前开始羞羞涩涩地然后仔仔细细地观察新器官的救世主，忍不住先用自己的手指验了货，期间还很担心兄弟俩会突然窜出来……这就太羞耻了。   
结果没等来那两人，反倒等到了一通电话：“很晚回来？让我先睡？你们的护身符拿好了吗？”   
一只手的手指还黏连着晶莹的液体，那处也已经软化又炽热了，得担心兄弟俩的安全，又为这让自己难得难耐的巧合咬牙切齿。虽然可以使用他们带回来的玩具，但是他会甘心这里的初次是先被那种冰冷的东西夺走吗？

——救世主今天也很辛苦呢。

 

Harry看着眼前的落地镜，他坐在地毯上，身上只剩下一条敞开的衬衫，他不敢再看自己，他看向了张开的双腿，和腿间的肌肤。胯部附近因为常年隐藏在双重衣物的遮盖下，要比四肢甚至胴体都要白皙，他拨开掩着会阴的囊袋，滑溜溜的粘液从马眼里涌出，已经滑到了会阴处新裂开的瓣口处、与蜜桃饱满的汁水混淆到一起了。

“嗯…”救世主的腰无意识地，小幅度摆起来，在兄弟俩的引导下不再压抑的呻吟使他更容易进入享受自己的状态。那里现在非常，非常的柔软，静静地等待着吞没什么，是连触摸它的指尖都能感受到快乐的秘密藏宝处。他想象着他的两位丈夫，和他一起躺在雪白绵软的被褥上，裸身相贴，彼此爱抚，一边的肉柱在他被称赞为挺翘的臀上摩擦，一边的肉棒抵在他的小腹上，抹下一条透明的水痕。

他将手指抽出，然后游移到与温热的贻肉毗邻的另一处穴口，那里被调教得更敏感，仅仅是抚摸开展的皱褶都能令他战栗，他借着两种润滑滑入内里，一根、两根，另一手在根茎上下圈动。当到第三根的时候，他就忍不住了，在颤抖中射出，喷溅到镜子之上，他向后仰到，手臂盖在双眼上，大口大口地呼吸着。另一手揉着新的秘穴，他能感知到那处的双唇正开合着，似乎正在述说：  
——还不够。  
   
用完晚餐，处理最后一点公务，在沐浴过后，Harry不顾形象地倒在床上，这张床被施展了扩展咒，比双人床要大上不少。因为兄弟俩的占有欲太强，完事后他都是睡在中央的那一个，而这也导致了他这个每天要早起做早餐的人时常要为了究竟是弄醒这个会被折腾时间短得一点还是弄醒那个好歹不会被折腾得太狠……这样的事烦恼。

救世主真是搞不懂这两个人到底是怎么将他在这几年的时间内，从一个饥渴的少年变成在精神上禁欲到已经迈入老年的人。过犹不及啊。

——不过。Harry的手放在胸膛上，他的心跳得有点快。今天倒是久违的有点期待。  
他翻来覆去，然后坐起来，将穿上的睡衣又脱掉，想了想，连四角裤也扔到床下，他心如擂鼓地将自己蒙在被单下，瞪大眼睛在黑暗中等待。晚风吹着院子里的树枝摇晃，沙沙作响，客厅的风铃发出叮叮咚咚的声音，他的双腿不自觉地磨蹭着，觉得有点儿热。

等着等着，他没有等到最后，在夏末秋初的晚上，各种声响都太过舒适，他迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。他没有看见车灯拉长室内摆设的影子，他没有听见车子引擎熄火前的隆隆作响。有人进了浴室，光透出磨砂玻璃，并不亮。有人踩着他掉到地上的衣服，像是接近有趣的猎物，悄悄地靠近他。

——他是被吻醒的。  
有点凶猛，过于湿润，舌头擦过他的牙齿，刮过他的上颚，然后与苏醒的他纠缠。  
哈利推开眼前的人，不满地哼哼。  
弟弟：“你怎么不穿衣服，哼？”  
Harry本想要骂他一句，但是用还未完全清晰的脑袋转念一想，他不情不愿地说：“……在…等你们。”  
一声轻笑，弟弟将头埋进他的肩窝里，吮吸他的喉结和锁骨，救世主的脸上发热，抓住了弟弟的左手，并引向被子下，引向那个将要被献祭出来的地方。  
Tom吃了一惊，黑玉般的的眼睛睁大，在反应过来后他笑了，是个有点癫狂的笑容。幸而他们没有开灯，不然救世主会被这个笑容刺激到忍不住扔出一个恶咒吧。  
他压到Harry身上，顺着胸膛舔吻着一路往下，水迹延伸到救世主的肚脐，再深入那黑色的丛林。Harry的手按在他的头上，推着他，不知是希望他远离，还是希望他的舌头更往下走。  
“等等……等Thomas一起。”  
Tom甚至没有抽空去看那间哗哗水声未曾停下的的浴室，用低沉，有点沙哑的声音吩咐他们的救世主：“开灯，Harry。”  
Harry的身体顿了顿，然后伸手开了床头的灯盏。  
“这个——”Tom伏在伴侣的双腿之间，双手箍定那双不安分的长腿，像是眼神幽深犬只一样舔了舔那道深谷，“——我要了。”

先被他要一次的话，救世主腆下脸问来的咒语就失去意义了，但是与那样一双眼对视，怎能教他不吞咽口水、双膝颤抖、败下阵来呢。在Tom的嘴唇包裹住他的玉茎时，Harry长叹一声，头向后仰去，他感觉到有异物捣进了又变得泥泞不堪的入口里，想起了自己失去童贞的那一个午后。

三个人的暧昧已经持续了很长、很长的一段时间，前夜他刚从宴会回来，喝的烂醉如泥，第二天他坐在围着他的被单里，睡眼惺忪地看着窗子发呆，任由布料滑落到他的腰下，露出自己光裸的身体，Thomas走进来，几乎没有脚步声，然后他的手指就从Harry的脊椎一滑而下，滑到最后那点被遮掩的沟谷去。救世主受惊后转过身去，当四目相对，他再一次认识到被蛇盯上的青蛙会生出何等感受，然后…然后就如顺水推舟，在他反抗之前，肌肉就变得酸软无力，只能倒在对方的臂弯中发出粗重的喘息。在困惑与混乱之中，他扭过头，就看见Tom倚在门边，似笑非笑地看着他们。

回到这个夜晚。Harry伸长腿，将脚伸进Tom的衣服底下，摩挲着对方的腰，直至钻进松开的皮带和敞开的拉链制造缝隙，Tom的双手拇指轻轻掰开那果实，解渴的汁液满溢而出，他轻笑一声，像是愉快，又带着点隐晦的羞辱意味。

魔王的半身像林间漫步的豹子，双手支撑在软垫上，双膝随之移动，他附到救世主的耳边，将炽热的气息喷到对方敏感的耳廓上：“你自己玩过了吧？”  
Harry没有回应他，他躲着那丝吐息，垂下了闪烁的绿眼睛：“……进来吧，你可以进来了，快进来吧。”  
于是Tom毫无怜悯地挺身而进。  
“嘶——”Harry紧紧地拥着他的脖子，和他耳鬓厮磨。  
“原来是…这样的形状，这样的感觉。”Tom慢慢地退出来，然后又狠狠地撞入，“嗯……很乖，你的努力值得奖励。”  
救世主的手握住了他抓在自己腰上的手，咬牙切齿地说：“你他妈…说够了没有。”  
“够不够呢？——不足够的地方我也是知道的。”  
Tom讥诮地咧嘴一笑，然后再不留情地施展他的攻势，去填饱那个‘不足’的地方。

和菊穴不同，原来蜜穴被操是这种感觉。在狂风暴雨之中，Harry的意识在云端上下来回，当肉柱在幽径的每一寸来回，在凹凸不平的肉芽中一次又一次地挤出通道来，被撑开的满足感、酥麻的快感和血液一同涌上来，刺激他空白一片的大脑。

就好像历史重演一般，不知不觉间，沐浴的水声已经止息，留下了另一种淫靡的水声。一片阴影移到到床边，Harry看向那边，Thomas正抱着双臂，冷冷地观赏这片活春宫。救世主笑了起来，就连他自己也不知道自己笑起来了，在肉体相碰带动的震动中，他艰难地用右手扯下了围在对方腰间的毛巾，露出底下半勃的器官。Thomas像是施舍一般走近他，然后将那青筋虬结的肉棒放到他的脸上，拍了拍他的脸。Harry握住它，将它吞进口中。

并不是很浓郁的味道，是他已经习惯的味道。救世主吐出已经完全精神起来的肉棒，推了推在他身上耕耘的Tom，然后双方配合默契地换了个位置。Harry坐在Tom的胯上，扶着肉柱坐下去，在一阵贯穿全身的激灵后，完全吞没了它。Harry喘息了一两秒的时间，然后俯下身来，向床尾的的Thomas展露出他与弟弟交合之处，还有在那后面，还寂寞着、等待着，一开一合的另一个洞口：“我一直在等你…在等你们。”  
他的手指扩张那个穴口，对哥哥发出了邀请。

“我们…一起。”  
“如你所愿吧，我们的婊子。”

当Thomas也一同进入的时候，Harry的身体猛地一震，他不可自抑地尖叫出声，大脑也随之融化，像远离冰箱的雪糕，在烈日下化成一滩甜得发腻的液体。俩兄弟一前一后地捣进他的身体，一出一入地占领他的肉体，现在，除了呻吟的嘴巴，他的身体已经被完全填满了。过电一般的激流在他的四肢百骸穿梭，没几下他就射了今天的第二回。但是快感还没有停下，不如说，他的身体已经习惯了并不单一的快感了，此刻不过是将台阶再往上提升两级，让他最后的清明可悲地发现，自己再也离不开俩兄弟 了而已。

救世主的肉茎挂着没滴干净的精液随着摆动一跳一跳，不知过了多久，或许半个小时？又或许是半分钟——他迷惘地感觉到，又有什么、又有什么要来了，他痉挛着倒在身下人的胸膛上，失神地颤抖着，涎水流到了枕头上，一动也不想动。两股热流注入他的腔内，他模模糊糊地想，好像自己忘记了什么……在兄弟们亲吻他的脸庞，耳朵时，他陷入了沉沉的昏睡中。  
   
在鸟儿啾啾声中，他慢慢睁开眼睛，感觉到环在他腰上的两只手，舒服地蹭了蹭枕头，在将腿搭到其中一人的腿上时，他感觉有什么凉凉的东西从身下流出来，让他的腿间黏糊糊的。  
“…………”  
救世主怒吼一声坐起来，想起了那盒没有开封的、无辜的套套。  
   
   
FIN.


End file.
